Changes
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley and Lilly's adventures at Stanford. See their time in college as they deal with friendships, love, school, etc. See how their lives have changed since we last saw them.
1. Coming Back

**Hey Everyone! So I decided to write story of Hannah Montana about Miley and Lilly's adventures in college. I know I wrote a college story before, but now I'm actually in college and want to write a story of them in it. But of course this time, they're at Stanford. The story will begin their second semester of their freshmen said. The POV will switch from Miley to Lilly's. I'll tell you when I switch them.**

Miley's POV

I drove up to my dorm building. I think I was one of the first people back from winter break. I know Lilly wasn't coming back until tomorrow, when most people were. She wanted to spend some more time with Oliver before he went back on tour.

Me? Well, I couldn't wait to get back. Why you ask? It's not my dad or Jackson, I loved spending time with them. They were pretty much the only reason I enjoyed being home. Why you ask I was so miserable? That asshole Jesse and I broke up. He turned out to be that guy I thought he was when I first met him. It happened a few days before Christmas. We were at his apartment making out, about to well you know for the first time.

"_Jesse, I missed you all semester. Why didn't you visit me at all?" I asked between kisses._

"_Miley, I had a tour remember? I had to play guitar. Plus we Skyped a lot." He said._

"_I know, but it wasn't the same." I said as we kept on kissing. _

_Suddenly, his phone rang._

"_The answering machine will get it." He said._

_The phone rang for the final time and then message started._

"_Jesse, it's Ellie. I haven't heard from you for a couple weeks now. I miss you baby. That was an amazing month and I want more. Call me back soon." _

"_Who the hell is Ellie?" I asked._

"_Just some girl." Jesse said._

"_Some girl? Some girl you had an amazing month with! No wonder you didn't visit me, you were screwing some other girl. I thought you loved me, but you turned out to the be the guy I thought you were when I first met you." I told him._

"_Yes, Miley I did love you. But you never put out for me! You were scared!" he said._

"_No I wasn't, I wanted to make sure I was with the right person before I did. I can't believe you. I can't believe we ever fell in love. You're just an asshole and I'm done." I yelled._

And so I walked away and I haven't seen him since.

I got out of my car and grabbed my bags. I walked up to front door and stuck my key in to allow me to enter the building. I then climbed a flight stairs and made it to my door and put my key in the door and opened it. I threw my bags on my bed. I looked up at the mirror at myself. During my first semester, I had changed my look a bit. I wasn't a girly girl anymore, but I wasn't a tomboy. I was in between. I looked at the purple streak in my shorter hair. The hair happened after the break up. Anyways, I began to unpack.

After unpacking, I changed out of my clothes and put a towel around me. I needed a shower. I slipped on my shower shoes and grabbed my shower caddy. I walked down the hall to take my shower. Afterwards, I changed into some sweats and put the T.V. on. I cuddled in my bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep while watching one of the E! reality shows.

Lilly's POV

Even through, I had a long goodbye with Oliver I was still talking to him on the phone. I talked to him my whole drive back, but when I reached my dorm, I had to hang up. I had to get settled in and he was going back on tour.

When I entered my room, Miley was up and on her laptop.

"Hey Miles." I smiled.

"Hey Lil." She smiled.

I set my bags on my bed and started to unpack.

"Are you kidding me? One of my professors just decided to not teach the class!" Miley said. I assumed she was reading an email.

"Is the class canceled?" I asked.

"No, now a grad student will teach it." Miley said.

"So anyways, how you doing? Any better?" I asked.

"Yeah since I got out of that town. New semester and I am not going to think about him." She said.

"Good thing to think." I told her.

Once I finished packing, I turned to Miley.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." She said as she got up.

We both grabbed our ids and keys, locked the door, and walked out. We went to our favorite dining hall. Once we got our food, we found a seat, and sat down.

"I still love your hair, it's a good change." I told her.

'Yep, great way to have a new start." She smiled.

"You said it." I smiled.

"So how is it the two boyfriends I ever had strong feelings for, cheated on me?" she asked.

"I don't know Miles, looks like they weren't the best guys." I told her.

"I knew Jesse was a bad boy, but I really thought he changed and cared about me. And then Jake, we knew each other for so long then we were together." Miley said.

"Well, for Jesse once a bad boy always a bad boy. And for Jake, his huge ass ego always got in the way of anything." I told her.

"Thanks Lil, you always know what to say." She smiled.

"No problem." I smiled.

When we got back to our room, Miley ran straight to her pictures. She began tearing the pictures of her and Jesse off then ripping them up then throwing them away.

"Knock, knock." We heard our friend Erica as she walked in.

"Woah, Miley, your hair! What made you change it?" Erica asked.

"Jesse and I broke up." Miley told her.

"What?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, I found out he was cheating." Miley said.

"Oh Miley." Erica said as she hugged her.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"Well, I wish I could talk, but my parents brought me back and they want to take me to dinner. I just wanted to say hi to you guys." Erica smiled.

She gave us each a hug and left.

"You know what I just thought. I need a rebound to get over Jesse and get out of this funk." Miley said.

"Yeah, maybe that could help." I told her. I saw Miley smile. Anyways, I got on my laptop and began to Skype with Oliver. Miley said a quick hi to him and then started to watch TV. Seeing what Miley was going through made me so happy I found a guy like Oliver.

When I was done talking to Oliver, it was time to go to bed since the first day of classes were tomorrow.


	2. Guess Who's Back

**Author's Note: Ok I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated! I've been crazy busy and had no time to write! **

Miley's POV

I woke up to my phone alarm. I was so happy I didn't have an 8:00am class; my earliest was 10:00am. So I got out of my bed, Lilly was already gone since her first class was at 9:00am. I grabbed my face wash, toothbrush, and toothpaste and walked to the bathroom after that I walked back to my room. I picked out my outfit, I always liked to look cute earlier in the semester but towards the end I would probably end up just wearing sweats. So I decided on wearing a pair of jeggings, a cute black tank top, black flats, and some cute jewelry.

After I was dressed, I ate a pop tart as I got my stuff together in my backpack. I made sure I had my keys and phone and was out the door.

I easily found the building where my class was since last semester I had a class in the building next to it. Once in the building, I found the classroom and took my seat.

A few minutes later, the professor I mean the grad student walked in and boy was he cute!

"Morning class! I'm Eric Richards. Since the professor that was supposed to be teaching the course could no longer teach it, I will teach it. Now here is your syllabus." He said as he passed them out.

The class was mainly just going over the syllabus; we took a little notes but not many. When it was over, I walked over to him.

"Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Miley Stewart." I smiled as I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Miley." He smiled as he shook it.

I walked out of the class and headed back to my dorm. I just couldn't get over how cute he was.

When I got back to the room, Lilly was there.

"Lilly! I think I found a rebound!" I told her.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yep! And he is so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Who is he? How did you meet him?" she asked.

"He's the grad student teaching my class." I told her.

"Miles, I don't think you can do that." Lilly said.

"Why? It worked on _Pretty Little Liars_!" I told her.

"Miley, that's a show and they still show how it can be hard." She told me,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can still have a crush on him because he is cute." I told her.

"Yes, crushes are alright." Lilly smiled.

_**Knock, knock.**_

"I'll get it." Lilly said as she opened the door.

"It's for you." She said as I turned to see who it was.

"Travis?" I asked.

"Yep." He said in that cute Tennessee accent with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Lilly motioned to me she was going to give us privacy and left the room.

"Well, I go here." He told me.

"Why didn't I know you went here last semester?" I asked.

"I kind of just left Crowley Corners, really only my family knew where I went. Then over break, I ran into your grandma and asked where I was going and told me you went here too." He told me.

"Wow, I can't believe it." I smiled as I hugged him.

"I see you changed a bit since I last saw you." He told me.

"Yeah I changed my hair over break, I went through a break up." I told him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I actually wanted to ask you out for a date, but since you just went through a break up. I guess I won't." He said.

"Don't worry about it, Travis. He was an ass, he cheated on me. I need a good guy like you." I said as I walked up to him where we were inches apart.

"Miley, I came here for a second chance since we won't have to worry about the whole long distance thing. I remember that was the main reason for our break up. But you are just coming from a relationship and I don't want to be the rebound guy." Travis told me.

He made me think for a bit. Travis had meant something special to me, but then I came back to Malibu. We couldn't always find time to talk and it was getting hard to have a long distance relationship. So we ended things, but I had always wondered what would have happened. Maybe this was fate giving me a second chance, to be with Travis again.

"Travis, I feel like there was a lot of loose ends after we broke up and now that we're in the same place, it just seems so perfect. Almost as if it's fate. I'm willing to give us a second chance and you won't be a rebound." I truthfully told him.

Travis smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I returned the kiss and pretty soon were making out on my bed. Then just then the door opened.

"Oh sorry, Miley! Oliver just texted me saying he could Skype. I can go out in the hall." Lilly said.

"That's alright. Travis and I can get some dinner." I told her.

Lilly's POV

"Ok." I said.

Miley held Travis's hand and they walked out the door. I logged onto my Skype and Oliver began to call me. I answered him.

"Hey Ollie Pop." I smiled.

"Hey Lilly Pop." He smiled back.

"So you'll never guess who goes here." I told him.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Travis." I told him.

"Travis? As in Miley's ex boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yep, he's here and when I came in here they were making out." I told him.

"Already? She just broke up with Jesse." He said.

"I know, I don't know the full story yet, but maybe she's giving the relationship another chance since now it doesn't have to be long distance." I told him.

"Yeah, which ours has to be." He said.

"I know and I hate it. Ever since hearing what Jesse did to Miley and makes me hate this long distance thing even more." I told him.

"Lilly, you don't have to worry. I will never cheat on you. I also worry about you, with all those college parties and frat boys." He said.

"Oliver, I also will never cheat on you. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, which brings me to some great news." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I convinced our band manager to have show at Stanford." He smiled.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, we'll be there in a month." He told me.

"Ollie, I'm so excited! I can't wait a month!" I told him.

"Me too! I'm just glad he fit the concert in!" he told me.

So we went on skyping. We talked for a couple hours and when I got off Miley had come back from dinner. I told her about the concert and she told everything about her and Travis. What a start to the semester.


	3. Party Time

Lilly's POV

So a couple weeks have past, Miley's relationship with Travis seemed to pick up where it left off. I had always liked Travis the most out of Miley's boyfriends. Jake had a huge ass ego and Jesse, well; none of us really liked Jesse we just pretended to for Miley. He was a bad influence on her. But Travis seemed like the best fit for her.

Anyways, so their relationship was strong as well as mine. Oliver and I talked as much as we could. It was now just a couple more weeks until his band show here. I am so excited.

Anyways, I was getting ready to go to class. My major is Nursing so I've been taking Biology classes. As soon as I got my stuff together, I was out the door. When I got to class, I saw my friend Michelle. I sat next to her.

"Hey Lil." Michelle smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm excited to hear your boy's band." She told me.

"Me too, mainly I just wanna see Oliver." I told her.

"Have you two..." She started to ask and I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, we just started over break." I told her.

"How long have you've been dating now?" she asked.

"Since junior year of high school, but we've known each other since pre-school." I told her.

"Aww." Michelle said.

Then class started and I started to take notes on the professor's lecture. As soon as class was over I started walking back to my dorm with Michelle since her dorm isn't far from mine. When we got near dorms, we parted ways and I walked to my dorm. Once I got in my room, Miley was in there.

"Hey Lils." Miley smiled.

"Hey, I'm so glad it's the weekend." I told her.

"Me too, by the way Travis told me about this party that's going tonight, wanna go?" Miley asked.

"Sure, I'll see if Erica will go to so I won't feel like a third wheel." I said.

"I wouldn't make you feel that way." Miley said.

"I know, but you know I like to have a buddy with me at parties so I can walk home with someone." I said.

Miley's POV

Lilly, Erica, and I were all dressed for the party after taking some pictures; Travis was there to walk over with us.

"Lilly, remember making out and dancing with a guy is fine for me, but no hooking up for me." Erica said.

"Yep, I won't let you do anything stupid." Lilly said.

So we all headed to the party. Travis and I were hand and hand. Once there, Lilly and Erica were invited by a couple guys to play beer pong while Travis and I got a couple drinks. Some guys were taking shots, so we did a few. Then we went to some dancing.

Lilly and Erica joined us a few minutes later.

"We are the champions!" Lilly screamed. I could tell her and Erica were a little drunk.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys got lucky." Said a guy behind them.

"That's what losers say Josh." Erica said.

"Uh huh, well do losers do this?" Josh asked as he kissed Erica.

Erica proceeded to make out with him. Lilly giggled a bit and so did I. I knew I was a little drunk and then I proceeded to make out with Travis.

"Well, I feel left out. I miss Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I think I'll call him." She added as she pulled out her phone.

"Lilly, don't do it!" I told her.

"You can't stop me! It's already ringing!" Lilly said.

"Ollie! I miss you! People are making out all around me and I wish you were here! Love you babe! Can't wait to see you!" Lilly said into her phone.

"He didn't pick up so I left a message, he's probably doing a show." Lilly said.

"Wanna see my room?" Josh asked Erica.

"No!" Lilly yelled.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Erica doesn't want to go further!" Lilly said as she yanked Erica away from Josh and pushed him. He just walked away.

"Thanks Lil, he was sloppy kisser." Erica said.

"Lilly?" I heard a girl asked.

"Michelle!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey! Do you wanna come to another party with Tami and me?" Michelle asked.

"Sure, Erica can come to, she's my buddy for tonight. Miley?" Lilly asked.

"It's alright, I'm fine with Travis." I told her.

So Lilly and Erica left with Michelle and Tami. Travis and I got a couple drinks and kept dancing. Then I found ourselves leaving and heading back to his dorm. Then we were in his room, making out.

"Travis, let's not go any further, I really like you and don't want to fuck things up." I told him.

"I understand, but we can still make out and you can spend the night." Travis said.

"Well, duh! Plus I probably should spend the night, I'm really wasted." I told him as I continued to make out.

Lilly's POV

I had drank a lot and was starting to get tired.

"Erica, wanna leave. I'm tired!" I said.

"Yeah, let's!" Erica said.

"Bye Michelle! Bye Tami!" we said as we hugged them. We walked out of the party,

"What time is it?" Erica asked.

I checked my phone. "3 a.m." I said.

"I'm tired, Lil!" Erica said as she put her arm around me and I did the same.

"You're the bestest friend ever!" I told her.

"You are too!" she smiled.

We stumbled back to our dorm and walked up to our floor.

"See you later! Have a good sleep!" I said.

"Night girl!" Erica said as she walked into her room and I walked into mine.

I turned on the lights and noticed Miley wasn't here. I then saw Nutella and pretzels, I started eating the combination, and then suddenly my phone rang. It was Oliver.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey, you out partying?" Oliver asked.

"I was, Erica and I just walked back." I told him.

"Oh ok, is Miley with you?" he asked.

"No, she's with Travis." I told her.

"Well, what are you doing now?" he asked.

"Eating Nutella and pretzels." I told her.

"I wish I was there with you." He said.

"I wish that too! I miss you!" I said.

"I miss you too Lilly-Pad, only a couple more weeks." He said.

"I know! I can't wait!" I said.

"Me too! Well, I feel that you might be tired, so I'll let you go. I just wanted to make you were safe." He said.

"I love you Ollie-Pop, goodnight." I said.

"I love you too Lilly-Pad. Night." He said as I hung up.

As soon as he hung up, I put the food away and laid in my bed. I soon fell fast asleep.


	4. Special Guest

Miley's POV

I woke up with Travis's arms tightly around me. I gently removed his arms so I could get out. I grabbed my dress and slipped it back on. As I was putting my shoes back on, Travis started to wake up.

"Miles? You leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah I better get going now." I told him.

"Yeah, I might head to the gym later once I feel less like shit. You're welcome to join." He said.

I giggled. Travis worked out a lot and had a great body to show. Me, on the other hand, I sometimes would work out. Sure when I was full time Hannah I would work out a lot to stay in shape. Now since I'm a full time college student and don't do as many shows as myself, I don't make it to the gym as much.

"I'll think I'll pass. You're in way better shape then me." I told him.

"Alright, bye. I love you." Travis told me.

I froze, it was the first time he said it.

"You what?" I asked.

"Mile, we were friends when we were kids. We went out before and now we're together now. It was fate that we both went to college here." He said.

Before I knew I was speaking, I said. "I love you too."

Travis smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. I grabbed my wristlet and opened it to see if I had a hair tie, cause I knew my hair was a hot mess. Luckily, I did, so I put my hair up. I gave Travis a kiss goodbye and left. It was a short walk to my dorm. Once I made it to my dorm, I noticed Lilly was still asleep. I quietly got changed into my towel, grabbed my shower caddy, and went to the bathroom to shower.

Once I was done with my shower, Lilly was still asleep. I also noticed she was sleeping in outfit from last night. I quietly got changed into some sweats, grabbed a water bottle, and laid in my bed. I was still a bit hungover so I sipped some water and fell back to sleep.

I woke up to the noise of Lilly heating up something in the microwave. I looked at the clock. _12:00p.m._ I had been asleep for a couple hours. I sat up in my bed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Lilly said. I noticed she was in some sweats and noticed her outfit from last night on the floor. She looked like she had gotten up and gone to bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"It's alright. Whatcha making?" I asked.

"Some mac & cheese." Lilly said.

"Well, I'm gonna turn the light on now. Ready?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She said as she took her food out. I turned on the lights and grabbed some chips and my water. I noticed Lilly was also drinking water.

"So before I left Travis's this morning, he told me he loves me." I told her.

"What?! What did you say?" she asked.

"I told him I love him back, I just think that this is fate we're both here. It didn't work before because we couldn't do long distance and then we both end going here. It means something." I told her.

"I think so too, and I'm happy for you. Travis had always been my favorite out of all your boyfriends." She told me.

I giggled a bit. "Thanks Lil." I said as I hugged her.

She laughed a bit. "Well, I feel like this is going to be a lazy day for me." She said.

"Same." I laughed.

Lilly took out her mac and cheese and turned the T.V. and sat on her bed.

"Yes, _The Breakfast Club _is on!" I said. It was one of our favorite movies.

So there Lilly and I sat just having a lazy day.

Lilly's POV

I was so excited only a few more days till Oliver's band was going to play here. It's Wednesday and he was supposed to get here Friday then play Saturday. Anyways, I was walking back from my last class of the day and had just walked into my room. Miley was cuddling with Travis on her bed as they watched T.V. I've gotten used to Travis being here. They liked hanging out here better since we keep our room cleaner then Travis and his roommate. Occasionally, they would hang out there.

"Someone looks excited." Miley smiled.

"Yeah, I just want it to be Friday already." I said.

"I know you do." Miley said.

"I'm excited to hear Oliver's band. Hell, just meet him. I never actually met him." Travis said.

"You've been in here when Lilly was on skype with him." Miley told him.

"Yeah but meeting someone on skype isn't the same as actually meeting them." Travis said.

"He has a point." I said.

_**Knock Knock**_

"I wonder who that is." Miley said as I went to answer it.

I opened the door and found myself looking into those chocolate brown eyes that I love.

"Ollie Pop!" I said as I threw my arms around him and he spun me around.

"Hey Lilly Pop." Oliver smiled.

I let Oliver in the room and closed the door.

"I thought you couldn't get here until Friday." I said.

"Our show got cancelled and wanna hear the best part?" Oliver asked.

"What?" I asked.

"After we play here, they're giving us a week off!" Oliver told me.

I smiled and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss.

"Hey, we're still here." Miley said.

"Oh yeah! Hey Miley." Oliver said as he gave Miley a hug.

"Good to see you Oliver." Miley smiled.

"And you must be Travis. Good to meet you." Oliver said as he shook Travis's hand.

"Good to meet you too." Travis smiled.

"Well, how about we all get some dinner. Dining hall? I can swipe you in, Oliver." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Oliver said.

"We're in." Miley and Travis said.

So we all went to the dining hall, after we had dinner and we're walked back to our room.

"Well, I'm just gonna get some stuff together and sleep at Travis's so you two can have some alone time." Miley said.

"Miles, you don't have to do that." I told her.

"Lilly, it's fine. You two haven't seen each other in awhile. You need some alone time." Miley said.

"Thanks Miles." I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Oliver smiled.

Miley and Travis left. I got changed into some pajamas and Oliver took off his shirt and put on some shorts. I put on a movie and we both cuddled on my bed. We didn't really watch the movie; we mainly talked and made out. We eventually got tired and fell asleep. I was happy that he was here for a show and a week after.


	5. Oliver's Concert

Lilly's POV

I stood next to Miley, Travis, Erica, and Michelle in the crowd as we cheered for Oliver and his band as they played. I was so proud of him. I smiled at him and he looked at me and smiled as he sang. The song ended and Oliver spoke into the microphone.

"How are you liking the show so far Stanford?" Oliver asked.

I cheered as long as the crowd cheered as well.

"Well, I know you have heard I have a girlfriend and she goes here." Oliver said. I was confused, what was he doing?

"And I wanted to bring her up on stage for this next song. Well, Lilly, come on up!" Oliver exclaimed as everyone started chanting my name. I was in shocked. Miley nudged and pushed me a little. I found myself walking up to the stage. Oliver helped me get up and once I was up he gave me a kiss. He pulled a seat up for me to sit on while he sang.

As he sang to me, I could see Miley in the corner of my eye taking pictures. I smiled as Oliver sang to me. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I am truly happy that I am with Oliver. We have been through so much together. He probably knows me the best out of anyone besides my family. I am so in love with him.

When Oliver was finished singing, I got up and walked up to Oliver. I gave him the most passionate kiss. Oliver responded with another passionate kiss.

Your typical college kid interrupted us when he said.

"They are going to fuck tonight!" he said as he laughed and others laughed with him.

I didn't care; I kissed Oliver again and got off the stage so he could finish the concert. I rejoined my friends to watch the concert.

Miley's POV

Travis and I had left to go get something to drink during intermission. Lilly, Erica, and Michelle were backstage with Oliver. We were standing in line holding hands, when I heard.

"Miley?"

I turned around and found someone I wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked my cheating ex-boyfriend who also had a big ass ego.

"I'm filming a movie in the area and I saw Oliver had a concert here, so I wanted to see it." Jake told me.

"Oliver is one of best friends and hates you for cheating on me." I told him.

"He used to be one of my close friends, I wanted to see him perform." Jake said.

"Well, this is Travis, my boyfriend." I said introducing Travis.

"Hey." Travis said.

"What happened to Jesse? You just met someone here and started dating like that?" Jake asked.

"Jesse and I broke up during Christmas break. Travis and I grew up in the same town in Tennessee together and we actually dated before." I told him.

"When you were in between dating me?" Jake asked reminding me of our on again-off again relationship.

"Yes, we had broken up before because of distance. But I am in love with him now." I told him.

"Well, ok then. But I guess I'll be seeing you around then since I'm filming here for a few months." Jake said with smiled as he started to walk away.

I couldn't let him get the last word. "Well, nothing is gonna happen to for you and me cause we've been over for so long and I am happy and in love with Travis." I said as Jake still walked away.

"Sorry, I couldn't let him have the last word." I told Travis.

"It's alright, I just love hearing you love me." Travis smiled.

"You're the best boyfriend I've had you know." I told him as I kissed him.

"Let's get out of here, I'm not really in the mood to be here." I said.

"Ok that's cool. Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Mine. I'll text Lilly saying we're leaving." I said as I pulled out my phone and texted Lilly. Travis wrapped his arm around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist as he walked toward his dorm.

Lilly's POV

I got Miley's text about how she and Travis left and she'll explain why later. But I went back and cheered for Oliver with Erica and Michelle. When the concert was over, Erica and Michelle left while I met up with Oliver. I met him in his dressing room.

"Babe, that was fantastic!" I smiled as I hugged him.

"Thanks Lilly-Pad." He smiled.

"Where is your band?" I asked.

"They went back to the hotel, they just wanted to rest up since we have some time off." He said.

I went and locked the door the dressing room.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I think that kid that yelled out is right." I said as I kissed Oliver passionately.

Oliver smiled and kissed me back. We made our way to the couch and fell onto it as we made out. Oliver took off his shirt as I started to kiss his chest as well as his lips. I took my dress off. Oliver started to grab my boobs as we made out. Oliver's pants were the next to come off as I helped him. My panties and his boxers were the next to come off.

"Condom." I said grabbing my purse off the ground and pulling one out and handing it to Oliver. He put it on as we continue to make out. Then he entered me and I let out a moan. This kept going on for a while until we were both tired. Then we laid there in each other's arms.

"Dressing room backstage, one of the craziest places we've done it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, " I giggled, "but it was great."

"Yeah it was." He said.

Miley's POV

I cuddled in my bed with Travis watching TV; all I was in the mood for was to be with Travis.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you just as much." Travis smiled.

Then I realized the concert was over for an hour by now.

"I wonder where Lilly and Oliver now. The concert has been over for a while now." I said.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Travis said.

And just like that I heard Lilly's key in the door and the door opened revealing Lilly and Oliver with their arms around each other.

"Sorry, we took so long, we got busy." Lilly giggled and I know what she meant.

"I'm sure you did." I giggled.

"Anyways, what happened with you?" Lilly asked as she and Oliver sat on her bed.

I told them everything what happened with Jake.

"Jeez, I can't believe him!" Lilly said now sitting on her bed with Oliver.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do if you run into him again?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. I hope I don't." I told her.

"Well, it sounds like he wants to run into you again." Lilly told me.

"I don't know why through, he cheated on me!" I told her.

"I know, well at least you have Travis." Lilly said.

"Yeah and I am so happy about that." I said as I smiled at Travis. Travis smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Don't worry Miles, he won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of that." Travis said.

"Thanks Travis. I love you." I told him as I kissed him.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed me back.

I just hope Jake wouldn't try anything.


	6. Fights and Firsts

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry for the long delay! A lot has been going on since I last updated plus I got super busy in college, but now its break so I can write more!**

Miley's POV

So a month has past since Jake has been filming his movie and I have avoided him the best I could. I do not want to see or talk to him; I have no idea why he wants to be around me after what he did to me. I am happy and in love with Travis. He is one of the best boyfriends I have ever had. Lilly and Oliver are also good, I was happy for them when Oliver could be here for week and it seemed to help strengthen their relationship being together. Speaking of Lilly, she had an encounter with Jake. He tried to convince her to get her to bring me to him. Lilly pretty much told him to that it was ever going happen while some colorful words and gestures added there. That's why she's my best friend through.

Anyways, I was walking back from my last class. It was Friday and this week needed to be over. Over the week I had taken 3 tests, turned in 2 papers, and had a group project that counted for a lot of my grade. It was the week from hell. I just needed to have fun and relax this weekend.

So I was walking and noticed something close to the front of the dorm. It kind of looked like a film crew. And wait a minute, oh shit, it's Jake. How did this happen?

I continued to walk and pretended to not notice until he called my name.

"Miley!" Jake yelled.

I turned around. "Oh I didn't see you there." I told him with a straight face.

"Yeah we're filming here today." He told me.

"In front of my dorm. How convenient for you." I told him bitterly.

"Well, the movie is about college kids. This is the first movie I'm directing. You know that was my dream." He told me.

He was right. I remember him sharing with me that he wanted to be a director as well as an actor.

"Good for you." I told him with kindness. No, Miley, don't be nice to this cheater.

"For the first time since we met again you're not cold to me!" Jake exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it." I told him.

"Miley, why do you have to be this way?" Jake asked.

That's it. I can't take this anymore. "You're asking me why?! Are you fucking serious?! You cheated on me Jake! That hurt me so bad and broke my heart into a million pieces! I can never forgive you for that! I thought Jesse fixed my heart but he became a cheater like you! Now I have Travis and he actually fixed my heart because he loves and cares about me and I feel the same for him! Ugh, I hate you!" I yelled.

As I was yelling at Jake I didn't noticed the crowd that was forming watching.

"I'm sorry Miley, I didn't know I hurt you so bad. I wish I could go back." He said.

"You're sorry?! If you didn't want to hurt me then you shouldn't have cheated in the first place! Since we've been apart I've learned what an asshole you really are!" I yelled, I didn't care if people watched they can learn what Jake is really like.

"Miley, can't we talk in public?" Jake asked.

"Why? So your precious reputation isn't ruined?! I've said all that I wanted to tell you." I told him.

"I wanted to talk in public because there's paparazzi here now." Jake said.

I turned and saw them, but yet I didn't care. I want everyone to know how I feel about Jake and what he is like.

"Miley Stewart did you used to date Jake Ryan?" one asked.

"Yes, we had an on and off relationship until we ended when he cheated on me. Now I am happy because I have a boyfriend that I am completely in love with and care deeply about," I told them, "no more questions, I'm done."

And with that, I continued walking. I finally felt free of Jake Ryan like I finally got closure. It felt nice.

Suddenly, I turned from walking into my dorm and started walking to Travis's dorm. Once I got to his room, I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey Miles." Travis smiled.

I slammed my lips into his and we made out way to his bed. I started to pull off his shirt and started to undo his pants.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

Oh boy was I sure. Today made me realize the guy I am meant to be with is Travis. I love him with all my heart.

"Yes I'm ready, I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said as we continued.

Lilly's POV

As I walked back to my dorm, I noticed Jake's film crew and then Jake coming towards me. What does he want now?

"Jake, I don't want to talk to you. I just want to go back to my room." I told him.

"So you haven't heard what Miley said to me?" Jake asked.

"What? I just got out of class for the day." I told him as I continued to walk leaving him behind.

"You'll hear later." Jake said.

"Whatever." I said as I walked into my dorm. I really didn't care and don't get why he tries to talk to me about it. I just went on with my day.

I made it back to my room and Miley wasn't there. She's probably at Travis's; she's always with him. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her but I would like to see my best friend more often. And I guess it makes me sad cause I can't spend a lot of time with Oliver since he's on tour.

I laid down on my bed and then heard a knock.

"Come in! It's opened." I said.

Erica walked in. "Hey Lil, I did to relax after this week. Wanna have a movie night?"

"Yeah that sounds sweet!" I smiled. A movie night sounded nice, I like to go out to party but sometimes staying in is fun as well.

"Yay! Wanna order pizza?" she asked.

"Yes! Cheese?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!" she smiled.

"Great, I'll invite Michelle over as well." I said as I sent Michelle a text.

So we order a large pizza and Michelle came over. We popped in a movie and started to watch it. Half way through Miley walked in with a big smile on her face.

"I know that look. Something great happened." I said.

"Let's just say Travis and I share something special." Miley said.

"I know what you're talking about, that's how I acted when Oliver and I first did it." I said.

Miley just gave us this big smile except Erica looked distracted while looking at her phone.

"Um, Miley did you yell at Jake today?" she asked.

"Sort of why?" Miley said.

"Turn on E! news, I just read something on the app." Erica said.

I switched the TV from dvd to cable and changed the channel.

_Miley Stewart blew up at her ex-boyfriend Jake Ryan!_

It should a video of Miley yelling at Jake.

"Miley, you didn't say anything about this before." I said.

"I was going to but the media beat to it." Miley said.

_Miley came clean about why the pair broke up, Jake had cheated on her! She wants Jake to leave her alone now that she is in love with her current boyfriend._

"Well, this is more hurtful for Jake then you cause the world knows he's a cheater. He deserves it." I told Miley.

"Thanks Lil." Miley smiled.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Hopefully now Jake will stay away from me since the media is telling everybody he's a cheater." Miley said.

"I hope so too." I said.

So Miley, Erica, Michelle, and me then continued to have a movie hoping Jake will be out of Miley's life now.


	7. Beginning of Summer

Miley's POV

After a long semester, it was finally summer. After I yelled at Jake, I didn't run into him again for the rest of the year. The rest of the semester I spent focusing on school, spending time with my amazing boyfriend, and hanging out with friends. I had passed all of my finals and did great in my classes. I decided this summer I would hold more concerts since I have the time now.

Now, my dad had just helped me move back from college for the summer. Lilly and I found out the dorm we would be living next year would be like a suite like dorm that we are also living with Erica and Michelle. Anyways, I had to say goodbye to Travis for the summer since he was going back to Tennessee for the summer. I'll miss him so much, but we're gonna talk as much as we can this summer.

Anyways I had just got back to the house after taking Blue Jeans out for a ride. Jackson was watching TV with Siena.

"So Miles, it's been a year since you told your secret. How's it been?" Jackson asked.

"It's been fine, at college no one is screaming and making a big deal. So its been good." I said.

Suddenly, my dad came in carrying the mail. "Miley, you have mail." He said handing a letter from.

I opened it and found a note and a smaller envelope in it. The note read:

_Dear Miley,_

_Here are four tickets to my movie premiere for you, Lilly, Oliver, and your boyfriend. Hope you come._

_Your Friend,_

_Jake Ryan_

I opened the smaller envelope and there I saw the tickets.

"Jake just gave me tickets to his movie premiere for Travis, Lilly, Oliver, and me." I said.

"Are you going to go?" my dad asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Lilly's POV

Being back home in Malibu meant being with Oliver since his tour was over. We sat there on his bed cuddling when something caught my eye. I reached out and grabbed it.

"Why do you have a letter from Stanford?" I asked.

"Why don't you read it and find out?" Oliver asked.

I started to read out loud. "Dear Mr. Oliver Oken, Congratulations you have been accepted to Stanford University, we look foreword for having you start this fall semester."

I put the letter down. "You're coming to Stanford?"

"The tour is over and I want to have a college education. Sure I'll be a year behind, but I get to be with you as well." He said.

I gave Oliver as kiss. "I'm so happy you're gonna be at school with me!"

Oliver gave me a kiss back. "You have no idea how happy I am."

We started to make out when my phone went off signaling I had a text. I went to check it.

"Miley wants us both to come over now." I said.

"Right when things were gonna get sexy?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it will be fine. Let's see what she wants." I said.

So went to meet Miley. She was in our room.

"What's up?" I asked as Oliver and I walked in.

She held up four tickets.

"Jake invited us three and Travis to his movie premiere." Miley said.

"What?" I asked.

Oliver looked at me and tried to whisper to me. "Do think it's because of what we found out?"

"Found out what?" Miley asked.

Oliver and I looked at each other.

"We didn't know if you didn't want to hear anything from Jake so we kept something from you. Jake is dating someone new." I told her.

"Why did you want to hide this from me? He can date new people it could probably make him not screw up anything I have with Travis. Still doesn't make sense why he invited as of us." Miley said.

"How about we see what Travis thinks?" Oliver asked.

"Good idea!" Miley said as she started calling Travis and put him on speaker.

"Hey babe." He answered.

"Hey, just letting you know you're on speaker with Lilly and Oliver here." Miley said.

"Okay. Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey!" Oliver and I said.

"So what's up?" Travis asked.

"So Jake sent me tickets for you, me, Lilly, and Oliver to his movie this coming weekend." Miley told him.

"And you're worried because he's your ex and you had that big fight with him, right?" Travis asked.

"Yeah and I wasn't sure what you thought. I do know he's dating someone else so he wouldn't try to get between us." Miley said.

"Then there's no problem then." Travis said.

"Cowboy boyfriend say what? I mean you're cool with it?" Miley asked.

"Miley, you are a celebrity. People are expecting you to go movie premieres. Maybe he thought it would be better for you if he also invited your friends and me as well." Travis said.

"You do have point. How did I get so lucky with you? So do you want to go? I know it's soon and you're all the way in Tennessee." Miley said.

"Yeah I'll go with you. But I'm not in Tennessee. Turn around and look out your window." Travis said.

We all turned around and there stood Travis. Miley ran over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I'm so happy you're here through! But how?" Miley asked.

"I called up your dad and wanted to surprise you. He helped me plan the whole thing even picked me up from the airport." Travis told her.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Miley exclaimed.

"And don't worry about the premiere. It will be fun going to one with you on my arm." Travis told her.

"We'll let you two have some alone time. I'm just going to go back to Oliver's house." I said.

"Okay see you later guys!" Miley said.

Just as we were leaving, we saw Miley and Travis began to make out.

"So I guess we're going to a movie premiere now." I said.

"Yeah it's weird thinking we don't have to dress as Mike and Lola for it anymore." Oliver said.

"I'm kind of glad. Those wigs were itchy." I laughed.

"At least you didn't have to wear a fake beard. That was the worst." Oliver said.

"True. I just wonder what this premiere will be like." I said.

"Me too." Oliver said.


	8. Jake's Movie Premiere

Miley's POV

Lilly and I finished getting dressed for Jake's movie premiere. Even through I wasn't Hannah anymore, I stilled wore clothes from her closet so that's Lilly and I both wore since there are some good dresses for premieres in that closet.

Anyways, Lilly and I finished putting the last of our make up, grabbed our purses, and walked into the living room where Travis was waiting for us as well as Oliver.

"Wow Miley, you look beautiful." Travis said to me with a smile. I wanted to kiss him in return but my dad was there and knew he wouldn't want to see it.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well, do you guys do want me to drive?" Oliver asked.

"Actually I got you guys a limo, it's waiting outside." Dad said.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"You should ride in one, it's a movie premiere!" Dad said.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled as I hugged him.

"Well let's get going then!" I said. We all walked outside and got in the car, I sat in between Lilly and Travis with Oliver sitting next to Lilly.

The ride was not too long and we were there before I knew it. Our driver gave me his number to text him when we were ready to be picked up and then it was time to get out.

Travis grabbed my hand and said. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

Travis and I got out of the car hand and hand followed by Lilly and Oliver hand and hand. I saw flashes go off.

"Miley! You're here!" one said.

"Miley Stewart is here with her beau!" another said.

"Miley's friends are also here!" another said.

After being of Hannah, I have gotten used to getting a ton of pictures taken of me so it didn't bother me anymore. I could tell Travis wasn't used to it so I squeezed his hand and smiled at him to know I was here and to not worry.

That's when I saw him and by him I mean Jake and he was holding hands with a dark brunette girl. Good for him, I'm glad he has someone now. Jake spotted me and started walking over to me. That's when I noticed who the girl was. Mikayla.

"Miley, I'm happy you came and that you brought everyone." Jake said.

"Thanks for inviting us." I told him.

"Hi Miley, this is the first time I saw you since you stopped being Hannah." Mikayla said.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked.

"I don't know I liked you before, but hated Hannah so I guess I can give you a chance since I did like you before." Mikayla said.

"So you two are dating now?" I asked.

"Yep we are and we are so happy. " Jake smiled.

"Yeah it's been about a couple months." Mikayla smiled.

"And I'm happy with Travis." I said as I put my arm around Travis.

"Yeah, I'm really happy we reunited again." Travis smiled.

"Hey we're still here." Lilly said standing next to me with Oliver.

"Hey Lilly and Oliver." Jake said. They nodded in return. I was glad Lilly spoke up cause it makes it easier with having them there as well.

"Well, I guess Travis, Lilly, Olivier, and I better get out seats." I said.

"Okay, see you around." Jake said as we walked away.

"There were so many pictures of us taken just now." Travis said.

"Probably thought I was going to fight with Jake." I giggled.

The four of us walked in the theater and a few minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Lilly's POV

Jake's movie ended and it was actually pretty good. We all enjoyed it and it was fun seeing the college I go to as the setting. Anyways, we started to walk out of the theater when Jake and Mikayla stopped us.

"Hey guys, did you like it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah it was good." Miley said.

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you all to the after party at my house." Jake said.

Miley looked at everyone with an unsure look.

"We would love for you guys to come." Mikayla smiled.

Miley turned to us, we each gave a "why not" look.

"We'll come for a little bit." I said.

"Awesome!" Jake said.

They turned to walk away so they could get to the after party. Miley texted the limo driver to let him we were ready. A few minutes later, the limo arrived to take us to the party. It was not too long of a drive, when we got there many people were already there.

"I don't understand Jake. Why is he acting like this?" Miley asked.

"Maybe he wants to be friends?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but I'm very cautious." Miley said as she grabbed Travis's hand. We all walked inside. We saw Jake and Mikayla amongst others. They walked over to us.

"Glad you guys can make it!" Jake smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us." Miley said.

"This is a huge home! You live here all by yourself?" Travis asked.

"Well, actually I'm in the process of moving in." Mikayla smiled.

"What?!" Miley and I both exclaimed.

"I still live with my family and I need to get my old place. Then I started dating Jake and pretty much spend a lot of time over here so we decided to move in together." Mikayla told us.

"You've guys have only been dating a few months and this a big step." I said.

"We live life in the fast lane." Jake smiled as he put his arm around Mikayla.

"Well, it's good you guys are happy." Miley said.

"Yep! Anyways, there's an open bar so feel free to get anything!" Jake said.

"Now we have to greet others, oh joy!" Mikayla laughed.

The four of us walked to the bar and got drinks.

"This party isn't too bad." Travis said.

"It actually isn't." Miley said.

"Seems like Jake is actually just trying to be friends with you. He seems really happy with Mikayla." I said.

"He does and I think I can actually be friends with him. I don't have any feelings like that for him anymore because Travis now has my heart." Miley said as turned towards Travis and kissed him.

"I love you." Travis said returning the kiss.


End file.
